The present disclosure relates to a cleaner holder.
A cleaner is a device that performs cleaning by sucking and wiping dust or foreign substances on a surface to be cleaned.
Such a cleaner may be classified into a manual cleaner that performs cleaning while a user directly moves the cleaner and an automatic cleaner that performs cleaning while the cleaner is driven by itself. The manual cleaner may be classified into a canister cleaner, an upright cleaner, a handheld cleaner, a stick cleaner and the like depending on types of the cleaner.
The above-described cleaner may have a rechargeable battery embedded therein, and the rechargeable battery may supply electric power for operating the cleaner only when being frequently charged. Thus, the cleaner requires a holder that may simultaneously charge the rechargeable battery and hold the cleaner.
Contents of a vacuum cleaner holder are disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0103956 as the prior art.
The vacuum cleaner holder according to the prior art includes a pedestal for holding a head of a vacuum cleaner to simultaneously charge and hold the vacuum cleaner and a support having charging pins for charging the vacuum cleaner.
Meanwhile, the vacuum cleaner holder according to the prior art, which holds a vacuum cleaner having a center on a lower side thereof, is inserted into support pieces on a lower side of the vacuum cleaner to support the vacuum cleaner. However, in case of a cleaner having a center on an upper side thereof, because a charging terminal should be provided on an upper side, the cleaner holder according to the prior art may not hold the cleaner.
Meanwhile, there is a problem in that when an upper portion-centered vacuum cleaner is held on a cleaner holder, the vacuum cleaner is easily turned over by external force. However, it is difficult that the cleaner holder according to the prior document may stably hold the upper portion-centered vacuum cleaner.